With rapid development of smart phones, differences between the smart phones are becoming smaller and smaller. The smart phones have similar configurations, and similar appearance designs. Therefore, the smart phones need some “new functions” to re-draw attention of users. Analysis of user preferences of the users reveals that in addition to the basic call-making and Internet surfing functions, the users frequently use the cameras. Configuration of front or rear two cameras are being welcomed and recognized by the smart phone manufacturers and users. The photos picked up by the two cameras have high resolution, better noise control, a better dynamic range and more accurate depth data, and thus well populated among the users.
Photographing three-dimensional (3D) photos and videos using two cameras is a future development trend, and the users photograph the 3D photos and videos directly using the two cameras of the mobile phones and implement more applications and scenarios, for example, virtual reality (VR), augmented reality (AR), image identification and measurement and the like.
At present, some mobile phones are configured with two cameras on the same side (for example, front or rear two cameras). Two photos are simultaneously acquired using a first camera and a second camera, wherein one is a colored photo and the other is a gray-scale photo. Data reconstructed is performed for the gray-scale photo using the super-pixel synthesis algorithm to obtain depth data, and then a 3D photo is generated via simulation based on the colored image and the depth data using the 3D algorithm.
However, in the prior art, since the photographed photo does not carry any depth data, and the depth data obtained via simulation using the super-pixel synthesis algorithm is not sufficiently accurate. Consequently, the synthesized 3D content is subjected to distortion, and is not a real 3D image.